fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow of the Holy Sun Captain
The captain of the Shadow of the Holy Sun was a member of The Holy Sol Temple. Appearance The unnamed captain was a middle aged man with fair hair, light eyes and a large nose. He has several scars on his upper body. While not on a mission, he wears the same basic rags the rest of the Shadows wore. When getting into battle, he wears a white harlequin uniform with a mask featuring curved eyes and no mouth. When moving covertly, he wears black cloaks over there uniforms. Personailty The Captain of the Shadow of the Holy Sun believed that no individual had any vaule. He believed that only the team and the wider collective had true strength and propose. With the idea being that a group will always be able to come back together and being alone meant being disconnected from humanity. As a result, The Captain is mostly devoid of emotion and personal identity. Even when in exterme pain or ordering the murder of innocent people, his face does not convey feeling. Despite these ideals, the Captain's hypocrisy is that he took personal pleasure in trying to break Five-Two's spirit and belittling him because the boy's strong sense of identity and curiosity angered the Captain. Even after years of separation, the Captain willingly abandoned his unit in the middle of battle to focus on slowly killing his follower subordinate to show that he is nothing more than a stay dog. Abilities Being a Third Generation, he could create flames to burn objects. He was also able to ignite his sword, using both his swordsmanship and power in combination. As the trained many of the other Shadows, the Captain knows how to counter most of their fighting styles and overpower them. However this faith in his knowledge causes him to underestimate their ability to grow or improve independently. Background After Five-Two joined his organisation, he used violence to remind the boy that he was nothing special. A few years later, when Shō Kusakabe was kidnapped, the captain ordered his group to find and kill the baby, during which he was informed Five-Two had escaped their organisation. When the group learned where 52 was taking refuge, they killed the family that took him in. Plot VS. Holy Sol Temple arc As Benimaru Shinmon and Joker enter the Netherworld after assaulting The Holy Sol Temple – Holy See, the Shadow of the Holy Sun confront the pair. Learning that Joker is his former subordinate Five-Two, he orders his group to attack and attempts to deal with his prodigal student personally. The Captain is able to overpower Joker with his sword, but Joker knocks him away with a punch and promises to kill the Captain with 52 cards. While he briefly struggles against Joker's cards, the Captain once again bring his foe to his knees. Before he can kill Joker, the Captain succumbs to the effect of Joker's hallucinogenic smoke. During his confusion, Joker slices off the Captain's arm before mocking him and then cuting him into pieces. Leaving his pieces on the floor, Joker dismisses his former tormentor as a somebody incapable of existing without following a group. With the Captain's death being the only lasting lose the Holy Sol suffered, the liaison between the secret and public church factions is able to cover up the event without complication. Category:Antagonists Category:Holy Sol Temple Category:Third Generation Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased